Pokemon Amona
by Kitty17794
Summary: Ash & Brock are traveling to the newest Pokemon region! What friends and adventures await them there? [Status: PR]
1. The Plane Ride

Raven haired Ash Ketchum stood in line at the Hoenn Region Airport. On his shoulder was his yellow mouse pokemon, Pikachu. Behind them, checking out the flight attendants, was their brunette friend Brock. Ash had to practically drag his older, yet more immature friend to the front desk, flashing their tickets. The assistant nodded, and a Machop opened the iron door that lead to the plane. Ash dragged Brock onto the plane, finding their seats. He plopped down in his chair, pulling Brock down with him. He sighed, waving a hand in front of Brock's face. "I hope I never end up like him…"  
  
------------  
  
A red haired girl wearing sunglasses and a black hat flashed her ticket, pulling a young child behind her. A guy her age followed, flashing two more tickets. He wore the same thing as she did, and could be assumed as her brother, or boyfriend. They found their seats, and sat down. The girl noticed Ash and Brock a few isles down and smiled, nudging her friend. He blinked, looking in the direction his friend was gazing in. He chuckled. "Ah…what a darling looking Pikachu they have." His friend nodded in agreement. "Electric pokemon are adorable" she agreed, turning to look out the window.   
  
------------  
  
Ash flipped through a guide book that Professor Oak had sent him. He looked over a colorful map. "Most of Amona is covered in water." he murmured, tracing the towns with his finger. Brock nodded. "Yea. It's gunna be exciting to explore everything." he said. Ash and Brock, and the plane full of trainers, were heading to a newly discovered region, Amona. The region had been civilized, and Pokemon trainers were continuing their journeys there. Ash was quite excited. Not too long ago, he had finished his Hoenn Journey, and Professor Oak informed him soon after about Amona. May and Max, Ash's traveling partners, had decided against going. May was working on her new job as a Pokemon Coordinator, along with her boyfriend Drew. Max wanted to start his pokemon journey from the beginning, and he had headed back to Kanto. Brock decided to follow Ash. He had traveled through Kanto, Johto and Hoenn with Ash, and he wanted to stick with him.   
  
The two of them turned their attention to the flight attendant as she turned on her microphone. "Welcome to Pidgeot Airlines. Please fasten your seatbelts and secure all belongings and pokemon. We will be taking off in a few minutes" she said with a smile. As she turned off her microphone, people started to click on their seatbelts, chattering excitedly. Ash buckled his seatbelt, putting Pikachu in his lap. They'd be taking off in a few minutes. How exciting!  
  
------------  
  
A few seats back, the red headed girl snapped on her seatbelt, giggling like a child. "This is quite exciting." she said. Her partner nodded. "Indeed. We'll be taking off in just a few minutes!" he said, snapping on the child's seatbelt. The child giggled, nodding. The girl pulled out a guide book similar to Ash's, examining it. "Wow…this place looks quite big.." she murmured. Her partner glanced at the booklet, nodding. "Yep. It will be quite an adventure, just like old times." he said, leaning back as the plane engine started.   
  
------------  
  
Ash grinned as Pikachu squealed in excitement. The plane started moving down the runway, gaining speed as it lifted into the air. Ash looked out the window, watching the airport get smaller and smaller as they took flight. He then turned back to his guide, looking at the information on the Pokemon League. Brock was doing some research on his backpack sized laptop that he had received from Professor Oak as a going away present. Professor Oak, however, had not told Ash what his present was. He told him that it would be waiting for him at the airport in Amona. Ash couldn't wait to find out what it was…   
  
------------  
  
Meanwhile, the threesome a few rows back were getting restless. The guy turned to the girl. "Now?" he asked. She sighed and nodded. "Fine. Now then." She stood up, brushing her skirt off. The boy giggled, standing up. "Finally. I was getting bored."   
  
------------  
  
Ash looked up as two flight attendants walked up. One of them smiled. "Can we get you anything?" he asked. The other noticed Pikachu. "Oh! How DARLING!" she squealed, picking him up. She scratched Pikachu behind the ears. Ash grinned. "Yea. Pikachu is cute, huh?" he said. The flight attendants nodded. "Yanno, we have a pokemon daycare in the back. The pokemon play games and watch movies. Shall we take your Pikachu back there?" the girl asked. "Uh…sure I guess." Ash replied, blinking. The attendant smiled. "Wonderful." she said. She pushed Pikachu into a bag. Ash and Brock jumped up as the flight attendants started to laugh.   
  
"Prepare for trouble, and make it fast." the female cooed.   
  
"Make it double, Team Rocket's flying first class." the male recited.   
  
"To protect the world from devastation."   
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation"   
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love"   
  
"To reach out to the stars above"   
  
The girl pulled her sunglasses and apron off. "Jessie."   
  
The guy did the same. "James."   
  
"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."   
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight."   
  
The child with them shed its clothes. "Meowth that's right!"   
  
Ash growled. "Team Rocket!" he yelled, clenching his fists. They'd followed them again, probably for the same reason as always. To get Pikachu. And this time, they had the upper hand. Pikachu was the only pokemon Ash had with him. The others had to be left in Hoenn. This time Team Rocket might win.   
  
Unfortunately for Team Rocket, however, they weren't expecting a bumpy flight. The plane bumped, sending Jessie, James, and Meowth tumbling to the floor. Ash and Brock grabbed hold of the chairs in front of them, managing to keep their balances. The bag containing Pikachu flew into the air, landing in an empty seat. Ash jumped onto Brock's chair and then jumped to the aisle, running to the bag. He managed to get there before Meowth, who had regained himself faster than his human companions. Ash freed Pikachu, who faced Meowth angrily. Ash was about to command Pikachu to attack, but Brock stopped him. "Ash! We're on a plane! You can't attack them here!" he called out. Ash sighed. Brock was right. But what to do with Team Rocket? He turned to Jessie and James, only to find that they had taken Meowth and had disappeared. Ash blinked, looking around. Where could they have gone?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Copyright Notes:**  
  
-Ash, Brock, Jessie, James, Meowth, May, Max, Drew, Machop, Pikachu, and Prof. Oak belong to Pokemon. Not me   
  
-Amona & this storyline belong to me 


	2. Old Friends, New Pokemon!

Ash and Brock stepped off the plane, looking around. Ash was amazed. The place was huge! Trainers were everywhere, and all of them were as excited as he was. He momentarily forgot his present, until he heard a familiar voice call his name. Pikachu's ears perked up, and he jumped off of Ash's shoulders, jumping into the arms of a girl Ash's age. Ash and Brock gasped, recognizing the smiling girl instantly. "Hi guys!" she exclaimed, waving.   
  
"Misty!" the boys cried, running to their old friend. They exchanged hugs, quite excited to see each other. "Misty I cant believe it! It's great to see you!" Ash cried. Misty nodded with a smile. "I know! I heard about the new region, and I knew you would come to join the league. I talked to Professor Oak, and he sent me here to surprise you guys!" she said. She scratched Pikachu behind the ears, looking over the boys. They both looked the same, and she was sure they acted the same as well. "Misty, you came all this way just to see us?" Brock asked. Misty shrugged. "Not just to see you. I'm going WITH you" she said. "Really?! It'll be just like old times!" Ash exclaimed.   
  
To the trainers around them, the three of them seemed to be three year olds in teenagers' bodies. But the three of them were just so excited to see each other. Misty finally paused the celebration and dragged the two out of the airport. "The lab is a few minutes away. They're waiting for you guys." she said. She started walking, followed by the guys, who were listening to her chatter. "I decided to wait to get my pokemon, cuz I wanted to do it at the same time as you all. Gosh, its really great to see you all again…"   
  
Ash smiled, tuning Misty out. It was great to see Misty again. She hadn't changed one bit. It was great that they were all together again. This was gunna be great…  
  
------------  
  
The group walked into the Honba lab. Several trainers were there, chatting and browsing around the library. Misty lead the boys to the back of the room, knocking on the door. A violet haired woman opened the door. She looked to be about twenty, and she wore a white lab coat. She smiled. "Hello Misty. These must be your friends. Nice to meet you. I'm Professor Lily." she said with a bow. Ash and Brock bowed slightly. "Nice to meet you" Ash said. Lily nodded and lead the three into the back room. She walked over to a table. "Well, its time for you to pick your Amona starter pokemon." She pulled out three pokeballs and threw one onto the table.   
  
"Leoni, time to wake up!" she cried. The pokeball snapped open and a little pokemon faded into view. Ash blinked, looking it over. It looked like a little lion cub. Brock smiled. "Hey, that is a cute pokemon" he said. Lily nodded with a smile, then threw another pokeball. "Beava, come on out!" she called. The pokeball snapped open, reveling a small beaver pokemon. Misty squealed. "It's a water pokemon! How cute!" she cried. Ash snickered quietly, looking at Lily. She threw her last pokeball. "Spikapine, take the stage!" she cried. The pokeball opened, and out came a small spiked pokemon. Ash's eyes widened. Spikapine was so cool looking! It looked like a porcupine. Lily waved her hand over the pokemon. "These are the starter pokemon. Leoni is a fire type. Beava is a water type. And Spikapine is a grass type. You guys can choose any of them" she said. She walked to a back counter and started to pick up some things.   
  
Brock grinned. He'd already chosen his pokemon. "I pick you Leoni!" he said. Leoni jumped into Brock's arms, squealing excitedly. Misty giggled, then looked at Beava. "Well it's no contest, I choose Beava!" she said, picking up the small water pokemon. Ash nodded, then looked at Spikapine. "And I defiantly choose you, Spikapine. You look like an awesome pokemon, and I cant wait to get to know you" he said, holding his hand out to the pokemon. The grass pokemon looked at it, then nodded and shook Ash's hand. The Professor smiled, turning back to them. "Great! Here are their pokeballs, and your pokedex upgrade as well." she said. She gave the items to them. "Here you go. Good luck on your journey."   
  
------------  
  
Jessie and James snuck off the plane, carrying Meowth. "Those pesky twerps. We were THIS close!" Jessie cried. She crosses her arms. James sighed, nodding. "Well, we shall continue to tail the twerps. We'll get that Pikachu someday.." he muttered. They headed towards the lab, knowing the twerps were probably there.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Copyright Notes:**  
  
-Ash, Brock, Misty, Jessie, James, Meowth and Pikachu belong to Pokemon. Not me   
  
-Amona, Honba, Prof Lily, Leoni, Beava, Spikapine & this storyline belong to me 


	3. More Old Friends!

Ash walked back into the library, followed by Misty and Brock. Pikachu was chattering with the other pokemon, while Ash was talking to his partners. "I heard the first gym is in this town.." he said looking around. "Ash? Is that you?" a voice asked. The three of them turned to see a brunette girl, about Brock's age. She stood up, walking over to them. "Mandy!" cried Misty. She hugged the girl. Ash scratched his head. "Hey Mandy. Whatta doing here?" he asked. Mandy smiled, looking at Ash. Ash looked her over. Mandy Oak was Gary's cousin. Ash had known her since they were little. "I'm doing some research for Uncle Oak. And you must be here for the league." she said laughing. Ash grinned. "Heh…yea."  
  
She smiled, nodding. "I know you too well." Ash smiled. "Yea…I guess so. Say, Mandy, why don't you come along with us? You could do your research while we travel. You'd learn a lot more!" he offered. Mandy's eyes lit up. "Really? You guys really want me to come along?" she asked. Misty and Brock nodded. She grinned, hugging the three of them. "Thanks SO much! This'll be fun!" she said.   
  
The four of them walked outside, followed by their pokemon. "So Mandy, what pokemon do you have?" Ash asked. Mandy smirked. "Why, you wanna battle?" she asked. Ash grinned. "Maaaaaaaaybe…" he said. The brunette giggled, pulling a pokeball off her belt. "Fine then Ash. I accept your challenge." She threw the pokeball into the air. "Satelight! It's time to shine!" she cried. The pokeball snapped open, and a gray pokemon appeared. The pokeball returned to Mandy's hand.   
  
Ash blinked. "Satelight?" he asked. He pulled out his pokedex and aimed it at the pokemon. It beeped in response. "Satelight, the electric pokemon. Satelight is able to tune into radio signals, acting as a radio for it's trainer. Satelight is also considered a psychic pokemon, because it can tune into other pokemon's thoughts."  
  
Ash nodded thoughtfully. "Well. Let's see what you can do, Spikapine!" he called, pointing to Satelight. Spikapine jumped onto the make shift arena, lowering its head. "Ladies first!" Ash called. Mandy rolled her eyes. "Satelight, use radar!" she called. The pokemon nodded, and its antenna spun about on it's head. They stopped, pointing straight at Spikapine. Ash was unsure of what the attack might do, but he shrugged it off. "Spikapine, use tackle attack!" Spikapine ran towards the opposing pokemon, head down. "Satelight, sound wave, now!" Mandy called. Satelight's antenna glowed, then sound waves shot from them. The high pitched sound stopped Spikapine in it's tracks. Pikachu covered it's ears, obviously annoyed by the sound.   
  
Ash blinked. He couldn't hear the sound, but he knew the pokemon could. "Spikapine, shake it off! Use Spike Toss!" he called. Spikapine nodded, and jumped into the air. The spikes on it's back glowed, then one broke off, shooting at Satelight. Mandy bit her lip. "Satelight. Reflect!" she called. The pokemon turned it's head, so that it's metal dome back was facing the oncoming spike. The spike bounced off the surface, not even scratching the pokemon. Ash gasped. "That pokemon's pretty strong.." he muttered. He looked at Spikapine. "Come on pal! Use tackle again!" he called. Spikapine ran towards Satelight again. "Satelight, use electrifying cord now!" Mandy cried. Satelight's cord like tail lashed out, wrapping around Spikapine's body. It then unleashed a bolt of electricity, shocking the grass type. It threw the pokemon back at Ash's feet. Misty and Brock gasped. Ash kneeled down beside the pokemon. "Good job Spikapine. You did your best. We'll do better when we can work in sync." he said. He pulled out his pokeball. "Take a rest now ok?" he recalled the pokemon then stood up. "Great battle Mandy. Your pokemon is pretty strong." he said. Mandy nodded, recalling her pokemon. "Yep. You and Spikapine did good too." she said.   
  
"We should head to the pokemon center." Misty said. Ash nodded. "Yep. Let's go then!" He laughed and ran ahead of the others. Pikachu jumped onto Misty's shoulder as they followed Ash.   
  
------------  
  
Jessie and James snuck up to the back door of the Pokemon Lab. Jessie rubbed her hands together, smirking. "In order to grab that Pikachu, we need new pokemon. So lets break in." she said, peeking through the window. James nodded. Jessie looked at James. "Ok. You lift me up to that open window, and I'll get in and get the pokeballs." she said. James blinked. "But Jess…" he started. She growled at him. "No buts, now get to work!" she ordered. James sighed and let Jessie stand on his shoulders. She climbed through the open window, dropping to the tiled floor. She looked around, then noticed James and Meowth standing next to her. "How'd you get in here?!" she yelled. James shrugged. "The door was open." he said. Jessie face faulted. "You idiot." she muttered, walking over to the shelves.   
  
She picked up two pokeballs that were on the shelf, then handed one to James. "We'll find out what they are later. We gotta scat." she said. She climbed onto a table and jumped out the window. James and Meowth sweatdropped, then walked out via the door, shutting it behind them.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Copyright Notes:**  
  
-Ash, Brock, Misty, Jessie, James, Meowth, Prof Oak, Gary and Pikachu belong to Pokemon. Not me   
  
-Amona, Satelight, Spikapine, Mandy & this storyline belong to me 


End file.
